paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Take a Dive (Part 3)
Part 3: Do I have to face my fears? With Zuma gone and Tundra nowhere in sight, Rocky started to think about his last option..Thinking of the Pros and Cons... On one paw, he wanted to make sure his beloved Tundra was safe and sound.... on the other.... Getting in the water.... He couldn't figure out what to do, and he felt like his heart was about to pound right out of his chest. "What do i do?? What do i do??" He whines, pacing back and forth before taking a deep breath. He made a decision.... "....A pup's gotta do..What a pup's gotta do...." With another deep breath, Rocky nervously made his way into the scuba gear, shakily looking down at the water from the edge of the hovercraft. "....Okay Rocky..... C'mon... Do it.... 1....2...3..!!! .....nope... " He sighed, wanting to jump, but hesitating at the last moment. "I'm too scared...." Rocky flopped down onto the deck, whimpering as he looked up to the sky. the birds were chirping and the sky was bright, but his heart felt like the rocks, hard and lumpy.... "........You know what...? I'm...I'm not gonna be scared today... I need to rescue Tundra!" He stands up, puffing his chest out as he stares down into the depths of the ocean.. "GREEN MEANS GO!" He shouts, shutting his eyes tight behind the goggles as he launched himself into the water, the mouth piece automatically activating as he plunged in. Once he opened his eyes, he was kind of in awe at all of the fish and creatures around him. He made a determined look, paddling and moving towards any cracks and crevices that Tundra could have been. Rocky called out, though hs voice was slightly muffled. "Tuuuunnnddddraaaaaaaaa....." He swims around the boat, then swims out towards a buoy, getting worried as he still finds no sign of Tundra. He dives down further, hoping to find something that could clue him to her, since he was mostly getting a view of little turtles and fish. He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the water around him, but kept pushing on despite his deep fears. Wally swims past Rocky, barking at him happily as he swam towards a little snack, though the fish quickly evaded him and slipped into a rock crevice. Rocky smiles a little, swimming lower until he heard a slight beeping noise. ".....Huh?" He looks back at the tank, before feeling a shortage of breath. "...!! Oh no! I need to get back to the surface!" He frantically paddles his way to the surface, forgetting about the propellor in his pup-pack. His lungs felt like they were getting tighter until he burst to the surface of the water, taking in a deep, deep breath. "AAHHhhhhh! AIR!" He pants heavily, taking in as much air as he could. Rocky starts to get his breathing back to normal, perking his ears as he heared a familiar soft voice calling to him. Looking up, coughing a little bit of water up as he saw Tundra, dripping wet on the boat. Tundra giggled, eyes glimmering as she tilted her head. "Hey there silly goose!! Wow! You're in the water!" She laughs in delight, extending a paw out to him as he grinned widely, paddlings towards her. "Tundra! You're okay!" Rocky barked with relief, taking her paw as she pulled him onto the boat. He immediately shook himself dry. Tundra yelped and covered her face with her paws as he sprinkled her with water. "Heeeyy! " She laughs, shoving him playfully. Rocky breathed with relief as he got out of the scuba gear, then looked at Tundra with wide eyes. "I thought you were stuck! where were you?!" Tundra started to dry herself off as soon as she took off her pack. "I was in a little cave over here~" She grins, pointing north of the boat. "It was pretty cool!" She then registered why he seemed so worried, "Aw Rocky.... You got in to look for me...?" Rocky rubbed the back of his head, blushing hard. "W...Well... Yeah.. N-Never again! ....Hopefully..... " Rocky smiled nervously, his cheeks burning red. "But i thought you were in trouble and..... It was for you.....You were worth facing my fear...." Tundra tears up a little bit, hugging him tightly as she tucked her ears against her head. She never thought that someone would do something like that just for her.... "Oh Rocky! I'm so glad you were worried about me...! You got in the water just for me...? Wow...." Rocky wagged his tail, nuzzling against her. "I..Guess i did.. Cause you're really important to me...." Zuma puts his paws against the Hovercraft, in the water still, but hanging off the side; giggling as he puts his head on the side. "Awwwwwww you guys awe soooo cuuuttee!" Rocky and Tundra blush extremely hard, unaware of the chocolate lab watching them. "Zuma!!" Zuma pulled himself into the boat, his tail wagging with amusement. "i'm surprised you got in, Wocky.. but it was for good weason! Maybe we'll get you to swim with us one day~" Rocky shook his head and his paws out in front of him. "Ahahahahaah, n-no.... No, that's okay! that's enough water i want for one day!" Tundra giggles, "Hate to burst your bubble, Ro-Ro, but after being in the ocean, we're gonna need a bath!" Rocky whinied, ears pinning back again. "A bath, nooooooooo!" The pups all started to laugh, heading back to shore and then back towards Katie's groomers, where a very reluctant Rocky got wet for the second time that day. Tundra happily raved about all the amazing fish and creatures she saw while diving, all while cuddling next to Rocky- who was in a deep sleep after his exciting adventure. Tundra smiled at him, licking his forehead. She felt her heart skip a beat as her tail started thumping happily against the floor. Tundra giggled softly, nuzzling her head against him briefly. "G'night Rocky...Thank you for being there for me~" Skye smiles widely, tail wagging as she looks at Tundra with a giggle. "I can't believe he went in the water for you~! That's sooooooo sweet!" "I know~! I feel so loved~ Gosh...I've never thought I'd have friends that would face their fears just for my own safety....It's.....Amazing..." Tundra smiles down at the mutt, who is smiling in his sleep; his head on Tundra's paws. Skye grinned, wiggling her eyebrows as she winked at Tundra. "Maybe someday you guys will be maaarrieed~!" Tundra blushes hard, her face going dark red. "S-Skye! Hush!" She giggles in embarrasment, but inside she was swelling with delight, her heart starting to pound faster as she started to imagine her future. "....Maybe one day, Skye... Maybe one day..." '' End :)'' Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Characters Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Parts Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundraverse Stories